Hermione, Unexpected Mistakes
by hpfann15
Summary: Ron and Hermione are finally together after Ron worked up the courage to tell her. But as they start their seventh year at Hogwarts, unexpected things begin to happen, and Ron gets involved in the war along with Harry. Please R&R! Rated M just in case.
1. Humming, Dirty Laundry, and Gnome Envy

_**This is the first story of mine that I'm actually trying to finish. It's been really hard lately to actually sit down and write, but seeing as I'm grounded, I finally have the time.**_

_**So I hope you like it. Please R&R!**_

_**Gracias!**_

**Chapter One: Humming, Dirty Laundry, and Gnome Envy.**

Ron woke to an annoying humming coming from the next room. He was sure it was Harry singing in the shower again, even though Ron was sure he had made it clear to the entire household that it was too early to sing in the shower. He kicked the wall, and closed his eyes again, but the humming didn't stop.

"Dammit Harry! I thought I told you to knock it off yesterday!" He made for the door, but stopped abruptly as he noticed he wasn't alone in the room.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing in here!??!" He quickly grabbed for his robes. Ron had the habit of sleeping in hardly anything.

"Honestly, it's not as if I haven't seen a boy in his knickers before. I'm just collecting your laundry for your mother. She's pretty busy, what with all of the people in this house."

As Hermione spoke, she continued to dig through the mounds of dirty clothing that hid Ron's floor. She carefully separated the darks from the lights, the reds from the whites. He watched as she did this, finally understanding where the humming had come from. But he shook his head, remembering that it had been the humming that had woken him in the first place.

"Well, you could have had the decency to knock. I have to get at least ten hours of sleep if I want to be awake enough for breakfast. Honestly. What if I had a girl in here or something?" She stared at him with a slight smile on her face, but as he finished, it slowly vanished.

"I mean... I wouldn't have a girl in here ever! Unless it was y-" Ron cut off. Hermione's eyes began to look watery, and he noticed, a small tear slid from the corner of her eye. She quickly drew the laundry basket up onto her hip, and left the room, and with a teary, fake smile, slammed the door in his face.

As if by magic, no pun intended, Harry entered the room. Ron knew it was the loudly slammed door that had caught his attention, and was trying to prepare himself for the worst.

"What did you say this time? You know, it seems you're getting yourself into more and more trouble this summer. You're supposed to be nice to the girl you like, not force her to slam the door in your face three days in a row." Harry chuckled to himself, and Ron knew that he was thinking about him and Ginny. They had been exceptionally closer this summer, much to the Weasly brother's distaste. But if Ginny was happy, then so was he.

"I just don't understand why every word that comes out of my mouth hurts her feelings. I just don't know what to say to her. When it's the three of us, we're buds, you know, laughing, joking, the norm. But when I'm alone with her, I always seem to slip up. I just want to impress her, but instead, I make a fool of myself." he ran his hands through his hair, noticing how badly he needed a shower. Why couldn't he get this right. He loved this girl. Of course, she didn't know that, but, he'd get around to telling her sometime.

" You're lucky she isn't like Ginny. You would have had a hex every one of those times. She justs needs some time to cool off, then I'll go talk to her again. But really, could you stop insulting her, I'm sick of getting my head chewed off." Harry laughed and started to get up to leave, but Ron grabbed at his sleeve.

"Harry, I'll do it. It's my fault, not your's. I just need to tell her everything. I'm going to tell her how I feel. I love her and she doesn't even know. She's my world, and I at least need to give myself the chance to be hers" He tried to lift himself off of the bed, but his arms gave out, and for some reason his legs weren't working like they were supposed to. He tried again, but in the end, needed Harry's help to finally get on to his feet.

He first made his way to Ginny's room, knowing that out of anyone in the house, she knew where Hermione would be. He knocked on the bright yellow door, hoping that she was in a good mood. As the door opened, he noticed that Harry had already apparated to her room.

"Hey there, long time no see!" He said, sarcastically.

"OK, out! I need to talk to Ginny," he said, hiding his anger.

"No! This isn't your room, Ronald. Either you talk with Harry in the room, or you can just leave!" Her hair was tousled, and Ron could only hope they weren't doing what he thought.

And so, covering up his disgust, he began. He started with the events of this morning, and then told her what he was planning on doing. She sat politely enough, but as soon as he got to his speech on his undying love for Hermione, she scoffed, and tried to hide her laughter behind her hand. Harry punched her in the shoulder and gave her a, "Give him some credit, he's trying," look. Something he often did.

"Alright, Ronnykins, I can help you, but only on one condition. You leave me and Harry alone for the rest of the summer. No more unannounced visits to my room or his. And, you can't tell mom what's been going on. It's not as if she doesn't have enough on her mind, without you tattling like a little kid every five minutes."

Harry looked at him in an almost pleading way. Ron knew he'd have to give in, or else he'd never get Hermione alone.

"Fine, but, you have to promise me that Hermione will never find out about this conversation. Promise?"

"Promise," they said in unison.

"OK, how do I start?"

"Well first off, quit being such a prick. In case you didn't know, girls don't like smart asses. And second, try not to talk about other girls, especially Lavender. She doesn't want to know about the past. No one does actually. So, try and apply that one to your everyday life, Ok?" Harry nodded in agreement.

"But you said that didn't bother you! I was just trying to compare Hermione-"

Ginny cut in, "See, that's where you go wrong, a lot of the time. She doesn't want to be compared to other girls. She wants to be herself around you. She's not Lavender, and that should be enough."

"Yeah, and thank Merlin for that." Harry added.

"OK, well, is that it? Because I kinda wanted to talk to her while she was still mad. I don't want her sympathy. This has to be raw." He couldn't believe he was saying this. Hermione was pure evil when she was angry, but for some reason he didn't care. He loved her when she was angry, happy, or sad. To him, she was always beautiful.

"Yeah, she should be out back in the garden. Just try to come back alive please. Can't lose my best mate to my other best mate, now can I?" And with that, Harry and Ginny both pushed him eagerly from the room. Ron could have sworn he heard triumphant laughter as the door shut, but he could care less.

He made his way down the hallway, but as he passed Hermione's room, he gave in to his curiosity and went in. As he walked in, he was engulfed in the wonderful aroma of her perfume. For a second or two, he was lost in the scent that was so familiar to him. It was a light, crisp, apple scent that made his nose tingle with delight. He reminded himself to tell her how much he loved that, when he noticed a book he had never seen Hermione with before. As he walked to the desk, he noticed that the binding was old and worn down. The lock that would normally have held it closed was laying open at it's side.

He realized that this must be her diary, and, giving in, he grabbed the book and sat down on her bed to read it. He began on he first page, and the memories rushed back.

It was their first day at Hogwarts through the eyes of his best friend.

_September 1st_

_Dearest Diary,_

_I can't believe this day is actually real. I'm on the Hogwarts Express, and believe it or not, 9 and 3/4 actually exists. I met a boy named Neville on the train today, and Harry Potter. He was in the compartment next to me. I showed him my magical abilities when I fixed his glasses, it was amazing! There was also another boy with him, Ron Weasly I think his name was. I hate to admit it, but, he was very sweet, in an odd sort of way. Hopefully all three of us will be in the same house, possibly Ravenclaw, then I might get to know him a little better. Oh, look at the time, the train is stopping. I wonder how they'll sort us into houses. _

_Yours always, _

_Hermione_

Ron was shocked as he read the passage. It was an eleven year old Hermione, writing about him on the first day they had met. He tried to remember that far back, but all he could remember was last night's dinner.

He was caught up in his curiosity and read on, this time, skipping a few years ahead.

_December 5th_

_Diary, my friend,_

_I am lost. Viktor Krum asked me to the Yule Ball, but so did Ron. I know who I want to go with, but if I said yes to Ron, I'd have to tell Viktor. And he has been so nice to me. But what if Ron feels the same way I do? And I know I'd blow it. If only I could go with them both. There's the bell, must run. Until tomorrow!_

_Hermione_

He knew he shouldn't read on, but he had to...

_January 1st_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ron is dating that slug of a girl, Lavender Brown. I knew I should have hexed her in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I don't care if I would have lost points, she'll break his heart. He's too caught up in his hormones, he can't actually love her...Can he? _

_I just want him to be normal again. We used to be so close._

_I l..._

The rest of her writing was blotched out by tears. His heart felt heavier than before. He had hurt her when he was with Lavender.

Was he really that dense. How could he not have seen the signs. Maybe he had lost her forever because he had to prove to Ginny that he could snog a girl. It wasn't fair, why did he have to be such an idiot.

He knew he had to tell her everything. He took one last look around the room, and left, closing the door gently as he left. He ran down the stairs, only to trip on one of Fred and George's swamp kits. He made sure to show his anger, loud enough for the whole house to hear, and then made his way to the back garden.

There she was, kneeling down in the center of the garden. It was almost a heavenly sight. Surrounding her were wildflowers of every color, and the sun shone down on her, giving her an angelic glow. He noticed she was talking to one of the garden gnomes. She was cooing to it, and it's droopy eyes looked up at her with an almost loving gaze. As he walked closer, he heard what she was saying to it to make it look at her so.

"I know you've lost the worm, but there are other's in the garden. Yes, you'll get another. It's not as if the worm cared for you anyway. They only see you as a friend. Just go and find another worm that will love you for you." Her face was covered in tears, and her eyes red and puffy. But Ron had never thought she was more beautiful.

"Hermione? Can I talk to you please?" he tried to sound innocent, like a child hoping for forgiveness.

"Yes, Ronald? What do you want to tell me this time? Maybe that Lavender is back for seconds?" She tried to hide her tears from him, wiping them away with her sleeve, and instead getting mud all along her cheeks.

He reached up and gently turned her face, so that he could see her eyes. Her beautiful, brown, loving eyes. He had never felt the urge to kiss her this strongly. It took all he had to contain himself. He took his handkerchief and wiped away the dirt from her face. She closed her eyes as he touched her face, thinking to herself that this was the first time he had actually shown any affection towards her all summer.

"Hermione, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry," he finally began," You don't deserve to be yelled at. I wanted to tell- I wanted you to know that I- I am so, deeply lost in love with you that you could never understand. Every thought in my head is you, everything I want is you. Your the sun, the moon, your my savior when I'm lost. You've never left my mind. I love the way you laugh, I love the way you cry. I love the way you bite your lip when you think, and the way you smile at me when I'm an idiot. When I look in my future, all I see is you, all I want, all I need is you. Hermione, I have to have you in my life or I would die..." He finished, feeling the tears build up. His pride was shattered and he let them fall down his face. It was relief that washed over him, only renewing his love.

Her face was unreadable, her eyes unmoving from his. The suspense was killing him. Maybe she didn't feel the same anymore. Maybe he had waited to long to tell her how he felt. Or maybe she had never really loved him. He couldn't take the silence much longer. When she finally spoke, much to his relief, her voice wavered.

"Ron, I've known I loved you since the first day we met. I loved you when I was with Viktor, and I loved you when you were with Lavender. I have never wanted someone to hold me more than I want you to hold me right now. Please... Tell me you love me, please?" She pleaded with him to say something, anything to reassure her that he really had meant everything he said.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I love you, and I will always love you." He wrapped his arms around her, and, not forgetting what he had promised he would say;

"Hermione, I love the way you smell..."

And she just laughed.


	2. Under the Crying Oak

**Chapter Two:Under the Crying Oak**

Hermione and Ron walked hand in hand back to the Burrow. He had never seen her smile this much, and he never wanted to see her frown again, no matter how much he loved the way it looked. As they entered the kitchen, all eyes were on the two of them. Fred and George exchanged looks of surprise, and Ginny and Harry could only smile.

Ron's mother entered the kitchen carrying the dishes from dinner, but as she caught sight of Ron and Hermione holding each other's hands, smiling, the dishes went flying.

As the rest of the household rushed around catching the dishes that rained mercilessly from the ceiling, Molly Weasly took both Ron and Hermione in her arms and cried in relief.

"I knew it was her! I knew it! A mother knows when her son is in love! And you finally told her, Ronnykins, you did it!" Every time she finished a sentence she planted another wet, slobbery kiss on his forehead. She even kissed Hermione once or twice.

"Mom, Mom, MOM!!! Stop, really, you're embarrassing her..." But in fact, she was not embarrassing Hermione, but Ron.

"Oh, yes, sorry dear. Just caught up in the moment. I must go and get dessert ready now." And with that she rushed from the room, not forgetting to collect the dishes from the household.

As Ron watched his mother leave, he heard sniggering coming from none other than his beloved brothers, Fred and George. He turned around on his heal, staring them straight in the face, and, "YOU TWO CAN JUST SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE, YOU HEAR ME! I LOVE HERMIONE, AND THAT ISN'T SOMETHING TO LAUGH AT! UNDERSTAND?"

The looks on their faces were priceless. "Sorry Ron, weren't trying to hurt your feelings or anything. We'll be sure to leave you two alone from now on." And they left the room.

"Way to go, tellin' it like it is, for once in your life," Harry said, as he came from out of the kitchen.

"You heard did you?" Ron said sheepishly.

"Who didn't? But, it was a good thing, standing up for her like that. She deserves that at least, after six years of waiting for you," he said, chuckling.

Hermione threw her arms around him, and, unexpectedly planted a kiss right on his cheek. His ears burned bright red, and his face soon followed suit.

"I love you Ron!"

"Hah! Well, you guys want to play some Quidditch?" He spit out. Everyone could tell that he was at a loss for words.

"Sure Ron, sure."

After the Quidditch match, Ron and Hermione said goodnight to Harry and Ginny, and contented themselves with a long walk. The moon was full, and shone down brightly on them. He could see the stars in her eyes, twinkling more with each step they took. She wore a look of wonder, and happiness, something she hadn't shown all summer.

She shivered in the crisp night air. He slipped his jacket over her shoulders and led her to a secluded area in the woods behind the house. This spot had been his hideaway from the rest of the world, where he would go to cry when he was left alone while his brothers were away at Hogwarts. If there was anything he could share with her, it was this, the one thing that had truly been his, his whole life.

He stopped her under the large oak in the woods, and magicked a blanket beneath it. As she sat down, his arms found their way around her waist, and they lay there, staring up at the dark night sky, each star like a light welcoming them home. He could not remember ever being happier than he was sitting there with her that night. She looked up into his deep, blue eyes and he looked back in her innocent, brown ones. And it hit him, this was it, this was the moment that he had been waiting for since that fateful day on the Hogwarts Express. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently untangling the tiny knots the wind had made as they walked. She made him shiver as she ran her fingers over his cheek, finally finding his lips, she drew him in closer. He loved her, and she loved him.

He knew, that as his lips touched hers, he was in the right place, that he had found complete happiness with her. The kiss deepened, and he was lost in her. When they broke apart it was only to breathe. He couldn't believe that it was over. He looked into her eyes, and was shocked at what he saw. She looked into his eyes and began to cry. He thought he had done something wrong, maybe hurt her, but, almost as if she could read his thoughts, she shook her head.

"No, they're happy tears. This has taken so long, and I'm just so thankful that it's actually working, actually real. You know?" She tried to dry her tears, but he beat her to it. He kissed her cheeks, almost as if to say he understood.

And they were at peace.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasly woke in the normal fashion, going from room to room, waking the occupants and inviting them down for a warm breakfast before their days began. As she walked into Harry's room, she was surprised to notice he was already up, and looking a bit disgruntled.

"Harry, dear, is something the matter?" She said, in the most mothering tone he had ever heard.

Slightly taken aback by her kindness, he said, "Yeah, actually, Ron and Hermione never came back from their walk in the woods. Ginny and I left them alone at around 11:00 and they said they'd be back within the hour." He was worried about them, and she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was telling the truth.

"I'll send Fred and George out to look for them. It'll be ok." She said, trying not only to reassure Harry, but herself.

When Ron looked up from under the oak tree, he expected to see the stars twinkling happily back at him, but instead, he was greeted by Fred's face staring back at his. He jumped at the sight of the eldest twin, and in the process, woke up a sleeping, naked, Hermione.

"And what exactly have the two of you been up to all night? Are those your clothes over there? Hey George, I found 'em! Over here!" Shouted Fred.

"Aha! Under your Oak, shoulda known. Didn't he used to come out here and cry or something? Oh, and looky here, tsk tsk little brother, what would your mother say?" George said, with a smirk.

"Did not! Would you two get outta here and give us some privacy?!?" He felt the heat rise in his face with each word.

"Yeah, yeah, alright Lover Boy, we'll give the two of you some time to get dressed. Come on George, let's get some breakfast." And with that, they made their way out of the woods, and back to the Burrow.

Ron looked over to Hermione, who had hidden behind Ron's almost naked body, and smiled. He tried to remember each and every thing that had happened the night before. He remembered the kiss, then the rest was a blur. He remembered being lost in her gaze, looking into the depths of each other's souls, and then the satisfying warmth of each other's bodies as they slept through the night.

"Did that really happen? Or was it just a wonderful, wonderful dream? Please tell me it wasn't the second one..." He pleaded with her.

"Ron it happened, and it was the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced, but now everyone will know. Those two don't know when to keep their mouths shut, and you know that. You know that the first thing they're going to do when they get back is announce it from the roof tops. What are we going to do if your mom finds out? What about Harry and Ginny. Oh my God, my hair!" She reached up to her hair and tried frantically to flatten each and every unruly strand of.

"It looks fine," he said, as he stopped her from completely flattening her head, "You are always beautiful 'Mione." He didn't know why he called her that, but he felt closer to her than he had ever felt to anyone before, and he thought, ever wanted to be, and that one person deserved a nickname, no matter how terrible it sounded.

"I love that you know... Hmm, 'Mione, I don't think anyone's ever said that before you." She smiled contentedly up at him as she dressed, pulling on each layer slowly, trying to savor the last moments they had alone together. He magicked the blanket away as quickly as he had made it appear, and finished making himself presentable, buttoning the buttons on his shirt, and trying to get the last bit of mud off of his trousers. He really hoped his mother hadn't noticed his and Hermione's absence, but, for some reason, he knew better than that.

They slowly made their way back to the Burrow, knowing that they would be leaving soon for their last year of school. Their last few weeks of solitude with one another. He was going to make it the best weeks of her life. He planned everything in his head. A swim in the swimming hole, lunch under a tree, maybe a few more midnight rides on his new broomstick. It would be perfect.

They walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasly serving a plentiful breakfast.

"Well there you are, George told me you two got lost out there. Did you pitch up a tent okay? Harry was really worried about the two of you, and I imagine that Ginny felt the same way. Now, sit down and eat, I made your favorites." She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Ron and his new girlfriend had spent the night, outside, together, and came back the next morning, tousled and missing a few articles of clothing. But he was thankful, at least, that Fred and George had known when to keep their mouths shut, for the first time in their lives.

He looked towards Hermione, who was sitting across the table from him, in a loving way. He would always love her, and he knew it. And for once in his life, he couldn't want school to come any less.

"So what did the two of you do last night?" Asked Harry. He and Ginny walked into Ron's room together, not long after breakfast.

"Is that really your business, Harry? We don't ask where you and Ginny disappear to every night." Hermione said, trying to sound serious.

"Ahh, you know, it really is our business when we risk our butts trying to cover for you, even though Harry was worried out of is mind. At least we don't disappear all night long, hiding where only two people know where we might be. Yep, I pretty much think that it is our business." Ginny finished, the whole time crossing her arms, in an almost Mrs. Weasly-ish way.

"Ginny they don't have to tell us if they don't want to. We don't tell them what we do, Hermione's right. Besides, Ron won't be able to keep his mouth shut for much longer!" He said, and flinched from the book that Ron had whipped across the room at him.

But for some reason, Ron thought he might be right. His guy instincts had begun to kick in, and he wanted to tell Harry everything. How he had felt the first time they kissed, the things she had told him, and exactly what happened afterwards. But, thinking again, he didn't. He loved having a secret with her. He was deep in thought when she spoke again.

"Maybe we should start talking about the start of term, I mean, we'll have to go to Diagon Alley soon and collect our things, as well as help your mother with the cleaning. When is she planning on going, Ron?" Of course, Hermione was back to her usual, orderly self.

"Yeah, I think it was today actually, so I guess the picnic is off then?" He was disappointed that they would have to miss it, but, school always came first in Hermione's mind.

"No actually, let's go tell your mother that we're going on our picnic first, and then we'll meet them there. I'm not missing out on anything with you. Besides, school can wait, we still have a few weeks."

Everyone in the room couldn't keep their mouths shut. The shock of what she had just said had stunned them all. Fun before school? Who had heard of such a thing?

"Really, you mean it? I mean, don't you have to get ready this early every year?" Ron said, still in complete, and utter shock.

"Yes, Ronald. Now, shut your mouths and lets get the basket ready. Coming Ginny?" And with that, she left the room, followed by a giggly Ginny.

"What did you do to her last night? I think you rattled her brain a bit, mate. I've never seen her this happy, or defiant," said Harry.

"I'd rather not talk about it, but we're both happier. We've talked about a lot. Finally knowing that we feel the same has helped, a lot. I think she has somewhat of a weight lifted off of her shoulders," he said, trying to change into fresh trousers and a clean shirt. He tried to tousle his hair, like Harry did after a Quidditch match, but only succeeded in making it stand up funny on one side. Why couldn't he be suave and cool like his best friend. How could he have gotten all of the bad genes in the family. As he looked in the mirror, he could point out every flaw. His larger than normal nose, his overly freckled cheeks, the way his eyes always looked to close together, his gangly appearance. How could a guy like him get a girl like her.

"Coming Ron? I really don't think that she cares how you look, she waited for you long enough." And Harry followed Hermione and Ginny to the kitchen.

Harry was right, why waste his time trying to make himself look cool, when he could use those few moments with her?

And he followed them all down the stairs


	3. Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter Three:Back to Hogwarts**

"Hermione, are you okay? You look kind of, well, green," Ron said, trying to sound like green was the most beautiful color she had ever been.

The whole ride to Hogwarts, Hermione had looked like she might throw up, but had contained herself somehow. Just then the trolley passed their compartment.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked the plump witch.

If possible, Hermione turned a deeper shade of green.

"P-please excuse me!" said Hermione, as she pushed past the woman, nearly knocking her to the floor.

"Hermione?" Ron shouted down the hallway, but, knowing he wouldn't catch up with her, he sat back down. "Boy, I hope she's alright. She's been like this since last night. She came to my room and cried. I wish I knew what was wrong so that I could help her." He looked to Ginny for some answer, but she had none.

"Ron, why would I know, she's your girlfriend. Maybe you should go and check on her."

"Yeah," added Harry, "She may not be feeling to good, but you might be able to make her feel at least a little better."

Ron pulled himself to his feet, "You're right, I'll be back soon." And with that, he slid the compartment door open and began walking from compartment to compartment, asking if anyone had seen a girl run down the corridor.

He soon found her in the last bathroom on the train. She had just finished up in the bathroom and looked much happier, almost cheery. He loved that smile.

"Feeling better, babe?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I just don't know what came over me. As soon as I saw that candy, I couldn't control it. But I think it's just one of those 24 hour bugs. I used to get them a lot as a kid."

At least she's alright, he thought. He took her hand and led her back to the compartment they shared with Harry and Ginny. But, coming as no surprise to Ron, they ran into Draco Malfoy, enemy to all Gryffindors, along the way.

"Oy, Crabbe, Goyle. Looky who we've got here. It's the Mudblood and her Weasel King. Oh, and how touching, their in love!" Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle appeared and laughed like the trained monkeys they were.

"So, planning on adding any more weasels to our world, Mudblood. Because, lord knows that oaf Hagrid could use a few more furry monsters!" At this, Malfoy and the rest of his Slytherin buddies burst into laughter. Hermione didn't think she had ever seen Ron this angry. He let go of her hand, and in an instant, wrapped it around Malfoy's throat.

"Take that back! You take that back! Tell her you're sorry, or I'll kill you here and now! SAY IT!" He shouted, clenching his fist ever tighter around his enemy's throat.

"Ron! No please, it isn't worth it! He's just trying to get you in trouble! Please, please stop this!" Hermione cried, trying to pull his fingers off of Malfoy.

"RON! What the heck are you doing?" It was Harry and Ginny. They had heard the commotion from down the corridor.

"It's his fault, tell him to take it back! TELL HIM TO TAKE IT BACK!" His grip only tightened, as tears began sliding down his face. Not even he knew why what Malfoy said made him this angry, but he kept on choking him, loving each and every color change in his face. But as he looked over to Hermione, seeing the fear in her eyes, he let Draco slide to the ground, grabbing at his newly released throat.

When he had finished making sure that his head was still attached to his neck, Draco spit out, "N-never, touch me like that again, you hear! I'll have my fath-"

"I will kill you the next time, and there is nothing, _nothing_ you or your greasy haired father will be able to do about it, do _you_ hear _me_?" And with that, Malfoy got to his feet and ran for his life.

As Ron caught his breath, he was taken by surprise when Hermione pulled him into a tight, almost lung-crushing hug.

"You idiot!" he heard, " You idiot, they could have killed you... You idiot." And she began to cry.

"'Mione, please, I'm sorry, just don't cry. I'm sorry, I'll apologize to him, give him candy, roses, whatever you want, just don't cry." He tried to reassure her, holding her with everything he had. When she cried, it hurt him, especially now, when he could have prevented it. But of course, he had to be the hero, and defend her honor.

"Don't apologize, he would have done the same. I just don't want to have you risking your life because some idiot wants to call me names. It didn't hurt me at all it just proved to the rest of the world what and idiot he is." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"But when he said that our children were...when he said that, I lost it. He had no right, no right to say that to you," he said, jerking a bit as the train came to a stop.

"OK, hero, let's get back to Hogwarts, then we can discuss your future plans to become parents, alright," said Harry, as he led Ginny and Hermione out the nearest door.

"Thank God! Pass me the potatoes would you please," Hermione said, as she shoveled custard into her mouth. Ron passed her the mashed potatoes as she asked, trying to hide his shock at her sudden hunger.

"Hungry are you? You know, I don't think you should be eating so soon after you were sick," said Ginny, piling mixed vegetables on to her plate, "Or at least eat something healthy. All that sugar can't be good for your stomach."

"Oh, leave her alone. At least she isn't anorexic. Besides, you eat that way all the time." Harry said, trying not to look at Hermione's plate, which was now being filled with some brown liquidy substance.

"Yeah, leave me alone. Oh, by the way, I need to go to the library tonight to do a bit of studying before lessons tomorrow. I heard that Muggle Studies is exceptionally harder this year compared to last year. I still haven't been able to memorize the Presidents of each country for the past fifty years. For some reason Kazakhstan still has me confused," and with one more bite of her third Shepherd's Pie, she gathered her book bag and left.

Ron was worried about her, even when finals rolled around she wasn't like this, and it was only the first day of term.

"I still don't completely understand her. What other muggleborn do you know that takes classes to learn more about muggles? I really honestly believe she's probably the only one," said Ron, as he wiped the mud pie from his mouth.

"Ah, she's not ordinary, but you love her for it. And, maybe we need to take her example and try to understand the muggles a little better. All of them can't be like the Dursleys," Harry tried to sound positive, but he doubted himself.

"So, Ronny, what about you and Hermione being parents to horrible monsters. Were you so mad because it's probably true?" Ginny said, laughing. "Not that Hermione's genes are so terrible, but, well, take a look at yourself."

"No, I just wish that Malfoy would keep his mouth shut, you know. He acts like he knows her enough to judge her. She is the most amazing person I have ever met, and he sits here and judges her because her parents are muggles. I just don't understand why our world has to be so intolerant of people, we're all magical here, it doesn't matter where we come from, dammit!" He said, shaking with frustration. He hated the fact that he was teased for being friends with people in a lower social standing than himself. Being a pureblood, he was expected to live up to his magical history by hating anyone who mixed with the non-magical. But he was in love with a muggleborn, and he was proud of it, and for this, he was hated.

"You can't make people love her, or change how they think. Let them hate her, but sooner or later it'll come back to bite them right in the-"

"Harry, honestly, do we have to get so violent. But yeah, he's right, just let them think what they want. And besides, Hermione is a strong girl, she can stand up for herself. She doesn't need her hero, Ronnykins to save her!" And with a wave, she ran off to the Gryffindor common room.

"What a... Bah, it doesn't matter, you guys are right. Hermione's a strong willed person, she won't take crap from anyone. I don't need to look out for her do I?" Ron asked Harry, but he knew the answer before he said it.

"Ron, she's a big girl. You guys may be dating, but she doesn't always need a 'Knight in Shining Armor', you'll drive her away from you if you keep going like you are. Geesh, already trying to kill Malfoy to defend her honor. Even I didn't want to do that for Ginny, at least, not yet."

"Yeah, alright, I guess..." Ron said, stifling a yawn, "Ready for bed, mate?"

"You bet. Absolutely can't wait until double Potions with Snape, how 'bout you?"

"Hah, don't even joke, don't _even_ joke..."

_**In the library later that night...**_

_I can't believe this actually might be happening to me. Me? Hermione Granger. Perfect student. What will my parents think? What about Ron? How in the world am I supposed to tell the boy that I love that I might be... How will he ever understand..._

Hermione was completely distraught. Trying to collect herself enough to go and meet Ron, she piled all of the books from the library, and loaded what she could fit into her now full book bag. Hoping that Madam Pince wouldn't ask to see the books she had checked out, she hurried from the library as quietly as she could. Once she was out of earshot of the library, she found the nearest empty classroom.

Her heart sank into her stomach as she opened the book she needed. She flipped to the page and began to read...

_In an ordinary witch, predicting pregnancy is quite easy. If the young woman has been eating normally within the first few weeks of pregnancy, she will experience what any ordinary muggle mother would; stomach pains, morning sickness, extreme hunger, as well as odd food cravings. But after the first four weeks, she will begin to experience; extreme mood swings, also often noticed in muggle mothers, magical outbursts, and an odd sensation when around the child's biological father. This odd sensation is felt in the area of the heart. It is only noticed in mothers that are with their true soul mate. This is often the cause for single mothers in the age range of 17-25, to break off their relationships with the biological father, the age when hormones rule a young witch/wizards life. _

_Procedures for testing are as follows:_

_Holding the wand five inches from the mother's pelvis, chant the spell Fetalus Incantum._

_If the tip of the wand turns a slight pink, the results are negative._

_If the tip of the wand turns purple, the results are inconclusive, and a magical physician should be sought out._

_If the tip of the wand turns blue, then the results are positive._

_To find out how to determine your child's gender, flip to page 394._

Hermione took her wand as the passage stated. In her heart, she knew she wanted the wand tip to turn pink, but for some reason, she felt a pang of guilt for wanting it. She wanted this to be pink, but when the book said that a pregnant witch could tell if the father was her soulmate, her curiosity peaked. What if this was her chance to know for sure if Ron was truly the right man for her?

Shaking, she began the incantation, "_F-fetalus Incantum_!"

It took her all the courage she had to open her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for the wand to change colors.

_Green..._

_Orange..._

_Pink..._

She began to cry as the wand tip's color changes slowed.

But the tears never came when the results were blue...


	4. Telling Ronald

**Chapter Four: Telling Ronald**

"Hey, there you are, gorgeous! Where you been? I mean, prezzy-whatsitz can't be that interesting, can they?" Asked Ron, trying to be playful.

"Ron, they are Presidents, Pres-i-DENTS! And does it really matter to you where I've been, I can take care of myself, thank you very much," Hermione shouted from across the common room as she pounded up the staircase to the girls dormitory.

Ron flinched as the door banged shut, shaking loose the dust from the ceiling, "What did I say?" He was clueless.

"Ugh, honestly Ronald, you act as if girls never give you boys enough clues to know we're upset. Clearly she was trying to get you to meet her in the library. Get it?"

Ginny didn't honestly believe that this is what Hermione had wanted, but she had to cover for her friend. Something was terribly wrong with Hermione, and she had to find out what it was.

As she walked into the dormitory that all the Gryffindor girls shared, from far in the back of the long room, Ginny heard stifled crying. As she walked towards the sound it began to sound more and more like Hermione.

"Hermione," she called, "Hermione, are you ok? You left in an awful hurry, and, well, Ron's an idiot, so you cant be upset with him. I mean, it's kinda what you got yourself into when you started dating him."

From under the covers of Hermione's bed, a small covered giggle came, but was replaced by obvious tears. "I can't tell you Ginny, but, it's something I really need to tell Ron. I'm just scared that he'll leave me."

"Listen, unless you slept with You-Know-Who himself, Ron would not leave you. And even then, I doubt he would. He loves you more than he loves food. He would listen."

From under the covers, more giggling came, but it once again, stopped instantly.

"I just have to work up the courage to tell him. He has to know. It's just, I know it will make our relationship difficult, all because of me," she sighed into the pillow.

"You may think you know Ron, and you probably do, but the one thing people never see is his ability to forgive and forget. He loves you, I know that. Anything you do is perfection in his eyes. Just tell him, with or without the courage, because I have a feeling that the longer you wait, the worse this is going to get," Ginny said, defending her big brother, "Besides, it's you, it can't be too bad."

And with that, she left the room.

Hermione sat in silence. Whether it was minutes, or hours, she didn't know or care. Her heart began to beat loudly against her eardrums, and tears flowed freely from her eyes as she came to a decision. She had to tell Ron. He needed to know from someone he loved, and not an absolute stranger. She lifted herself from the pillow, shaking as her feet found the cold floorboards. Sliding her robe over her shoulders, and slipping her feet into her slippers, she made her way to the door.

"R-ron?" she squeaked down the staircase, "Can you meet me in the dormitory, alone please?"

From the common room she could hear confused commotion as Ron made his way up the stairs.

"'Mione? Are you ok? It almost sounded like you had been crying from down... Oh God, you were. I'm sorry, I'm an idiot! I really screwed up, just, don't leave-"

He cut off as she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Please," Hermione whispered, "I'll tell you when we're alone."

She took his warm hand in hers and led him into the quiet of the dorm. Her breath quickened as they each sat down on Ron's bed.

"Ok, don't interrupt me. I have to finish, and then you can yell at me."

"'Mione? Why in the hell do you think I'm going to yel-"

"Shut up, Ron! Just shut up!" she shouted, trying harder and harder to stop crying.

"Ok, alright, go ahead..." and there he sat, waiting, confused, for her to begin.

"Alright, do you remember that night, last month, under the tree, and what we, well, did? Well...Ron... that's how... That's when our baby was made, and it's all my fault!" she cried, "I forgot everything, and didn't think, and..Now I'm pregnant, Ron, I'm pregnant!" and she collapsed into his arms, crying uncontrollably.

Every ounce of dignity she had tried to keep fell from her eyes with each tear. Ron sat, astonished at what he had heard. His mouth had fallen at some point, and he tried to close it before she noticed. Trying to gather what courage he could, he comforted her. He ran his fingers through her hair, as he had done that night, and she seemed to calm down.

"Please don't leave me, I'm so sorry," she pleaded.

"Hermione Jane Granger, do I honestly come off as that much of an ass? Why would I ever leave you, especially now that you are carrying with you living, breathing proof of our love for each other. I'll help you through this. I can do whatever. I'll never leave you, now, or ever."

He smiled down at her, looking lovingly into those deep, warm brown eyes that he loved so much. He gazed into her eyes, as if to convey the message, proving there and then, that he was her's forever. From somewhere deep inside, Hermione felt an odd sensation of warmth. It heated her, and gave her an overwhelming since of peace and serenity. And, although odd at such early stages, she felt their unborn child move with delight inside her.

Whether the book was right, or it was just her morning sickness rearing it's ugly, god-forsaken head again, Hermione knew Ron would never leave.

All she could do was smile, even with their unknown future hanging over their heads.

It may have been earlier than expected, but this child was not unwanted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron led Hermione to Potions that Friday, hoping that her morning sickness had subsided. She had come down with a bad case of it this particular morning and he was tempted to force her to stay in bed. But, after much yelling, and a couple of airborne books, he had decided it might be best for her to go to class as planned.

With her hand in his, they entered the dungeon classroom. He felt her entire body shiver as all eyes watched them enter. They had arrived fifteen minutes late, due to the constant stops in the nearest bathroom, and they each knew that they were guarenteed an awkward entrance.

From the front of the classroom, Snape stopped his long and dreary lesson on the importance of the bezoar. To Ron, his long, greasy, black hair hung like curtains in front of his hawk-like face. His black traveling coat gave him the appearance of a bat.

"So nice of you to finally join us. May I ask what the two of you found so important that you miss the first fifteen minutes of my class? Or is this the kind of story that is worthy of a months detention?" His ugly, waxy face twisted into an evil grin.

All of the Slytherins giggled out loud, causing Hermione to hide her face behind Ron's arm. At this, they laughed, if possible, harder.

"No sir, Hermione was sick. I couldn't just leave her, so I helped her to class," Ron said, trying to hide his anger from the teacher.

"A likely story," Snape continued, "Three weeks detention for each of you, no arguements, and I want 20 points for your insubordanation, Weasley. Bring this note to Professor McGonnagal and get out of my sight." And with a smirk and a push, he slammed the dungeon door in their faces.

"Oh, Ron! I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that... I really didn't have to go to class," she cried, her voice wavering.

"No, it's fine. Hey, at least we got out of Double Potions. Listen, after we see McGonnagal, do you want to go on a walk down by the lake. I heard the leaves are starting to change colors already." He tried his best to cheer her up, putting on his best smile, he waited anxiously for her answer.

"You know what? I would really love that. But first, we have to take care of our punishment."

As they walked hand in hand down the corridor, they stayed gravely silent, each trying to work up the courage to speak to McGonnagal. But Ron was the first to speak up, as her office came into view.

"While we're on our walk, how about we talk about a name, you know, for the baby. It might help take our minds off of all of this. Plus, Mum always said that picking the names were the best part."

"Alright," she said, looking a little more cheery, "That's a wonderful idea! I have a couple of favorites already anyway."

As she finished, they reached the Professor's office. Ron lifted his hand to open the door, shivering as his skin touched the cold metal of the handle. When they walked in, the room was seemingly empty, except for a grey tabby cat with oddly shaped eye markings. They both knew that this was their Transfiguration teacher, and so, obediently, they sat in the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Welcome," she said, in one of the least welcoming ways, "I've recieved a message from Professor Snape that the two of you arrived late to class this morning. As you know, tardiness is unacceptable, and often prohibited at your age. Why may I ask, have you each found it necissary to miss classes all five days this week, as well as arriving tardy to four out of your ten classes. I expected better from each of you."

"Professor, we-umm... we, can't tell you," Hermione finished, defeated.

"Hermione, we have to, it's for your health. I won't tell her if you don't want me to, but, please, I'm begging you to tell someone before it gets worse." He looked into her eyes pleadingly, and she knew that he only wanted what was best for her.

"Alright... This summer, Ron and I well... And, recently I found out that... And I just don't want people to know... And..."

McGonnagal cut her off, "Ms. Granger, if this is your idea of coming clean, it really isn't working. Now, calm yourself, and tell me what I need to know."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. And I'm sure, I did the incantation correctly as the book told me to. I just wanted to keep this a secret for as long as possible, so it wouldn't effect my studies. But it seems to be effecting them more than I thought it would. And Ron is only trying to support me, it isn't his fault he's been late to classes. It's just, people never expect these kind of things to happen to me, and I just couldn't tell anyone," the tears began to slide down her face, giving her a slight sparkle in the light of the room. She tried to cover her face in her hands.

Ron knew that this was all his fault, if he had only listened to his instinct and forced her to stay, she would not be here. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to shelter her from the disbelieving gaze of the Professor.

"Listen, this is my fault, she really wanted to be to class on time, but I tried to force her to stay in bed. Really, let me take her punishment." Hermione looked up at him in disbelief, but she said nothing. More tears slid from her eyes. This baby wasn't even born yet and it was causing trouble for the two of them.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, I will have to inform the headmaster of this, but until he makes a decision, your secret is safe with me. Now, I want each of you to take the rest of the day off, and I will talk to Professor Snape about taking away your punishment. Have a nice day." and with that, she rushed from the room, each of them knowing, to talk to Dumbledore of their predicament.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Ready to go then?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I suppose."

As they walked onto the grounds, each of their minds raced on the possibilties of their punishments. Would they be expelled, have their baby taken from them, or would there be no consequence whatsoever.

"Hermione, what do you think of the name Hayden, for a girl I mean. Hayden, Jane, or maybe Caralynn, Elizabeth, or how about..."

"Ron, really, you want a girl? What if it's a boy? I always liked the name Clarence, what about Morrison. Herbert is cute!"

"Ok, we are not naming our kid Herbert. Do you realize how badly he'll be teased. Alright, say it is a boy, we need to come up with a name that isn't to modern, and isn't ancient. What about Pierson, that way he could have a nickname, Pierson or Piers?"

"Yes, yes I think that's a wonderful name! And middle name, well, I was thinking Arthur, after your father."

"Yeah, my dad would like that," Ron said, grinning from ear to ear.

"And, it's also my father's middle name, so it's perfect! Pierson Arthur Weasley! And, I like Hayden Jane for a girl!"

"Yeah, Jane is beautiful," at this, Hermione flushed bright red, "I love both of them."

"They're perfect! Oh Ron, I never thought I'd be this excited about this. I mean, it is one of the biggest mistakes we've made, but it's one of the best."

Ron just stared lovingly at her. She had never been so beautiful. When he looked in her eyes, he truly saw the excitment and love she had for this baby. It wasn't even born yet, and already, the two teens wanted their child in their arms.

"Hermione, as long as you're happy, then so am I."

Neither knew, but, for the time being, they were content with each other, and the future that they shared.

_**A/N: This chapter was hard for me to write. Since Ron and Hermione aren't my characters, I really didn't know how they would react to this kind of situation. Ron was especially hard, because, although his love for Hermione is strong, he often over reacts to things.**_

_**Tell me what you think! I really love to get comments. I think they help with the creative process.**_

_**If any of you have any ideas for the future of this story, let me know!**_

_**Muchos Gracias!**_


	5. Back to the Real World

_**Thanks to all the people who have stayed with this story, however boring it may be. I'm really trying to update it as quickly as possible. By the way, tell me what you think of the baby names. **_

_**This chapter is set a little ahead of time, probably around two weeks, and a lot has happened, as you'll probably notice. I just didn't want everyone to have to read through six or seven confessions about the baby, and you'll probably thank me for it. And if not, feel free to complain!**_

_**So, keep on sending in those reviews, love the criticism!**_

_**Keep on reading!**_

_**Muchos Gracias Mi Amigos y Amigas!**_

_**♥ hpfann15**_

**Chapter Five:Back to the Real World**

"Harry, do you think that this uniform makes me look fat," Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginny, you always look fat," Harry answered sarcastically, "No, of course it doesn't. You make that uniform look like a million bucks! You'd look better without it, though!"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen any time soon." She was glancing through her newest volume of Teen Witch Weekly, with little interest. Harry could tell there was something else on her mind, and he had an idea of what it was.

"So, what do you think's been wrong with Hermione? I mean, the whole, "Ron and Hermione are closer now," thing is alright, but I miss talking to her. She's so-"

"Seclusive?" Harry finished, "I know, Ron's being the same way. I always wanted them to get together, but, this is depressing. I've lost both of my friends to each other."

"At least they're happy. I mean, that's all you can ask for, right?" Ginny said, trying to convince herself as well as Harry.

"Listen, I'm going to find out what's wrong with her, and Ron, right now. Are you coming?" Harry said, making towards the portrait entrance.

"Ha, wouldn't miss this for the world. Besides, you're better at talking to Ron, I can get it out of Hermione," Ginny said, with that defiant twinkle in her eye that Harry often saw when she was challenged by her mother. As Harry looked at Ginny's determined look, he decided better. Instead of walking out the portrait in search of his friends, he decided better, and sat down in the fluffy chair next to where Ginny stood.

"Listen," he said, regretting his decision, " Maybe this wasn't the best idea. I mean, they'll tell us when they're ready. We wouldn't want them prying if we were in their situation."

Ginny sat back down, defeated. "You know, you really know how to kill a party. Ron's face would have been priceless."

As if by magic, Hermione and Ron walked in through the portrait, laughing and holding hands.

"And then, he fell off the broom," Ron laughed, finishing his story.

"Serves him right, doesn't it. Thinking he's so great at Quidditch. Did you see him miss that touchdown last year... It is touchdown, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it sure is." The way Ron stared at Hermione scared Harry in a way. It wasn't the ordinary love bird gaze that was often seen passed between the two of them. Instead it was the look given by a doting husband, someone who knew more about them than anyone else. His hand held hers protectivley, almost as if to gaurd her from the rest of the world, and all of it's dangers.

As Ron pulled up a chair for Hermione to sit, Harry knew that these people were not his ordinary, bickering Ron and Hermione.

"So, what have the two of you been up to all weekend. Ginny and I have been bored without you," Harry asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Nothing," said Hermione, with a loving gaze in Ron's way, "We've just been talking a lot. The alone time is nice once in a while, you know?"

"Yeah, I can understand a little alone time, but five constant days of solitude with one another can't be healthy. You know, I don't even think either of you care about studies anymore. Hermione, that's not you."

"Oh, boo. We'll get to them, we're just enjoying our last year at Hogwarts together, that's all." At this, Harry was speechless. Hermione Granger just said 'Oh, boo' to her studies. The girl who, in her first year, compared being expelled to death, the girl who, even though she spent a quarter of her second year in the Hospital Wing petrefied, still got over one hundered percent on all of her exams, just brushed off her studies for her boyfriend.

Harry's face contorted into a face that one would often imagine the face of a concerned parent to look like. And he knew that. His friends were becoming different people, and a part of him didn't want to lose them to each other so quickly. A part of him was jealous of what they had. And the rest of him was guilty for it.

"Ok! This has really gone far enough. I'm trying to support the two of you, I'm really happy that you're finally together, but this is rediculous. Ron, you don't want Hermione to ruin the only chance she has at an education do you? And Hermione, Ron needs to pass this years N.E.W.T.S to be able to become an Auror, and you're going to hold him back? I'm not saying forget each other, and hit the books, but you really need to think about the rest of your lives." They both stared at him in shock, not knowing what to say next.

"He's right you know," Ginny said, scaring the two of them with her sudden presence, "So, either you can tell us what has the two of you so gaga, or we can go to Dumbledore directly and solve the problem ourselves. And don't think I won't do it, Ronald, I told on you plenty as a child."

All of them sat in silence, as both Ron and Hermione tried to decide on their best course of action. Ron's face was contemplative. His ears began to turn red, as they often did when he thought hard. Hermione on the other hand was holding back tears. In her heart she knew the two of them had been right, but she couldn't imagine returning to the real world. The world where this child was real, and growing inside her. The real world, where people talked behind hands, and laughed at you behind your back. For the past week, she and Ron had avoided the reality of their situation, ignoring the glances they had recieved from the faculty. But because of Harry, that was all coming to a close.

She knew her studies were important before Harry pointed it out, but she felt like she had the perfect excuse to get out of it, to get out of more responsibility. She had always been the one who had looked after everyone, the one who had been sure all of their homework was done. But to know that this child, this child that was completely her responsibility, moved around inside of her, she felt like it was all too much. The guilt she felt for feeling this way had consumed her at night while she tried to sleep.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she glanced around the common room, making sure that they were completely alone. With a last glance at Ron, she began,"Well, Ron and I have been trying to keep things just between us. It's kind of hard to explain this to most people, but, we're pregnant." She was amazed at how easy it was to tell them. But, then again, she had already gone through this several times.

Each of their friends mouths hung open as they stared at their friends in amazement. Happy, smart Hermione Granger, and awkward, goofy Ron Weasley, pregnant, nonetheless together. It was almost unthinkable. Harry looked at her belly, noticing how it was slightly protruding. How could he have missed it, now that he took a good look, it was quite obvious. Hermione had always been skinny, not to an unhealthy degree, but still skinnier than most of the girls at school, even Ginny. The little bump that was their baby was very noticeable, even with her baggy clothing and heavy robes. Her hand often moved down to her stomach, and Harry knew that she didn't notice. He had always seen her as the mothering type, but never this literally.

Both Harry and Ginny's minds raced with the thought of their friends becoming parents so soon.

But Ginny's mind soon snapped back into focus. "You've seen Madame Pomfrey, haven't you? To make sure you and the baby are okay. And of course you've talked to McGonnagal, right? Do you both know how you're going to tell your parents, you especially, Ron. And when is it du-"

"Ginny, we've already planned everything with McGonnagal and Dumbledore. It's completely within our rights as consenting adults to have a child, and Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough to offer us a room for the two of us and the baby. Not that it's any of your business, but the baby's due in May. We can have a Healer sent here from St. Mungos when the time arrives, and Mum and Dad already know, as well as Hermione's parents. They support our decision to keep the baby, and they even like the names we chose. We've decided on nursery room color, what kind of preschool our kid will go to, how often they'll get haircuts, and who changes diapers when. And if that isn't prepared enough for you, we're even starting a savings bond at Gringotts," Ron finished with a look of defiance, not unlike that of Ginny's.

They really were prepared.

"I guess our best friends are going to be parents," Harry said, matter of factly. Maybe this wasn't so bad. He knew they would end up together either way, and children would have been part of the package. It was just the speed at which their relationship was moving that bothered him. He was happy, he really was, but if the thought of them being together made him jealous before, it was nothing compared to how he would feel when the baby arrived.

"Yeah, and look at it this way, you'll both be godparents! What more could you want?" Ron was trying to lighten the mood, like always.

Hermione began to play along, "Yes, that means you're gauranteed to be invited to all of our social gatherings, school events, and birthday parties. Free cake! Actually, cake sounds really good right now, Ron." At this, all of them began to laugh. Whether or not they were ready to be thrown into god-parenting, both Harry and Ginny were happy for the two of them.

And so, the four of them began plans for the design of the nursery, and things had never been more normal.

"Ok, be careful, don't move it so far to the left! Ron, I don't like it there. Oh, why even bother, you both are going to get it wrong!" Hermione yelled, obviously distressed.

"Hermione, why can't we just magick it into place. This couch isn't the lightest peice of furniture, you know." Ron, Harry, and Hermione

were moving Ron and Hermione's things into their new 'apartment' as Ron called it. Hermione was more or less in one of her phases, and throughout the weekend, retreated frustrated into her and Ron's room often.

"Oh, fine, out of my way, let me do it!" She pushed a sweaty Ron aside, and with a flick of her wrist, and a small, inaudible whisper, she moved the couch into it's exact spot in their living room.

"Was it really that hard? Now, if the two of you don't mind, I'm going to the library to finish Snape's essay on the Weakening Potion. I will meet you down there, won't I Ron?" She stared him down in her scary, pregnant, hormone ridden way, and he, in return, gave in.

"Of course, 'Mione, jut give me some time to clean up in here and take a shower, and I'll be right down."

"Yeah, I'll be down there too, Hermione. I needed help on the last half of my explanation on it's uses. Weakening your enemie's defenses is an answer, isn't it?" Harry asked, trying to get her in a good mood again.

"Why, yes it is. You've been studying again, haven't you?"

"Yeah, a little. We'll see you down there, ok?" And with a curt nod, she left the now orderly room.

Ron sat down on the now perfectly positioned love seat, and blew out a relieved, and quite exhausted breath. The room had been magicked a nice cream color. The furniture was all color coordinated, to Hermione's specific instructions, and the floor was a warm hardwood. In their bedroom, Hermione had painted the walls forest green, she said, to 'Draw from the beauty of their surroundings', and all of their furniture, of course, matched. The baby's room, of course, was not finished, as she had decided on three different colors, and still couldn't decide.

"Ron, if she finds out your discluding her from the plans, she'll blow up. You think she's bad now, well, just imagine," Harry said, looking worriedly at his friend.

"I know, but it's worth it to know that she and the baby will be safe, or, at least safer. She can't follow us around in her condition, and I can't risk losing one, or both of them. Besides, if You-Know-Who finds out we're carrying along a pregnant woman, he'll know he has an advantage, and he'll use it." Ron held his head in his hands, trying to keep his drooping eyes open.

"Yeah, ok. Did you take her plans then?" Ron handed him the bookbags full of charts, books, and statistics, "Ok, umm, let's start with what Dumbledore asked me to finish. I know that Voldemort has four Horcruxes left, the snake, the locket, the cup, and the one peice of his soul left in him. The only way we can get rid of him is if we destroy the rest of them, and then kill him. I know it has to be me... Ron? Umm, Ron, are you awake?"

Ron had fallen asleep as Harry spoke, tired from the constant, and tiring work the baby and Hermione already needed. Harry decided to let him sleep, and slipped out to the library. Ron needed what sleep he could get, and he wasn't going to get any soon enough.

Although Hermione would be upset, especially when Ron and Harry broke the news of their plan to her, both of them knew it was best for her and the baby.

But she sure was sick of hearing it.


End file.
